13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Walker
|image = 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg|Season 1 Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg|Season 2 |age = Born in 1999 (age 18) |gender = Male |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |status = Deceased |cause_of_death = Homicide (by drowning) |occupation= Student (Liberty High School (formerly); Hillcrest) Baseball player (Liberty High School, formerly) Football player (Liberty High School (formerly); Hillcrest) |family = Barry Walker (father) Nora Walker (mother) Unborn Baby (with Chlöe Rice) |friends = Chlöe Rice (girlfriend) Montgomery de la Cruz (former friend) Scott Reed (former friend) Zach Dempsey (former best friend) Justin Foley (former best friend) Marcus Cole (former friend) Alex Standall (former friend/killer) |portrayer = Justin Prentice |seasons = 1 • 2 • 3 |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Bryce Barry Walker was the main antagonist of 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Justin Prentice. In accordance with the Season 3 trailer, Bryce has been declared dead. The Evergreen County PD has confirmed that this is a homicide.Twitter (@13ReasonsWhy) - #13ReasonsWhy News RoundupTwitter (@13ReasonsWhy) - Homicide confirmation Bryce was a senior at Liberty High School. He was the co-captain of the Liberty High's football and baseball team. He is Hannah Baker's twelfth reason for killing herself as he raped her one night at a party at his home. Along with Marcus Cole and Courtney Crimsen, he served as one of the primary antagonists of the first season. Along with Montgomery de la Cruz and Coach Rick, he was one of the primary antagonists of the second season. Early Life In the 3rd Grade, an 8-9 Year Old Bryce broke up a fight between Justin and another kid. Bryce called the other boy a "dick" and went on to help Justin up. Later, at lunch, Bryce went and sat with Justin, who had been sitting by himself at an empty table. Having seen that Justin didn't have a lunch bag, Bryce offered Justin his sandwich. Justin accepted but only after Bryce stole some Twinkies from another kid so that they could trade. Growing up, Bryce's parents often weren't home, which gave Bryce a lot of freedom, but could also made him feel lonely sometimes. Throughout the Series Season 1= Season 1 In the hallway of Liberty High, Bryce and his jock were talking to Justin Foley about his date with Hannah the day before. When Justin showed him racy pictures he took of Hannah as she slid down the slide on the playground, Bryce grabbed the phone and sent the photo of Hannah to everyone in the school, igniting rumors of Hannah being "easy" and a slut, which was the initial blow to her reputation. At the Pep rally, the Liberty Tigers basketball team were kicking off it's pre-season, the first step on the road to returning to state finals; Principal Gary Bolan stated. As the season's winner of the Captain's Award, Bryce was called up to the stage to introduce the varsity squad. He gave a small speech showing his gratitude to receive the award and then he called out the year's starting lineup. When Bryce called out Justin's name, he didn't appear. Jessica Davis had been worrying about him all day, and he hadn't shown up at the pep rally. After the pep rally, Bryce gave Marcus and Zach Dempsey a ride to his house. As it turned out, that was where Justin had been hiding out, at Bryce's pool house, playing video games to avoid the consequences of Hannah's tapes. Another memorable time of him in Hannah's depiction is when he raped Jessica when she was passed out drunk, unaware that Hannah was in the closet. Hannah states that he broke her soul because he raped her in his hot tub, leaving fingerprint bruising on her arms and back. This was the last straw for her before she sees the counselor, Mr. Porter to decide whether or not to kill herself. He later admitted to raping Hannah to Clay, unaware that he is admitting to it, when he confronted him, after giving Clay a serious beating, also unaware Clay was recording an audio tape on the side Hannah left blank (Tape 7, Side B). Later, Tyler Down suggested to the others that they could set up Bryce as a scapegoat to take the fall, due to his crimes being far more serious than the things they committed. Despite this actually being seriously considered, Tyler was shot down. |-|Season 2= Season 2 When Justin and Jessica were gone from school, Bryce spread the rumor that Jessica cheated on Justin with him and called it rape. Mr. Porter confronted Bryce in the boys restroom and pinned him up against a wall, telling him to not come near Jessica. However, Bryce still approached Jessica at the sports field and acted like nothing happened and they are friends. He is seen kissing Chloe Rice, captain of the cheerleading team, after that. After Marcus testified and mentioned that Hannah had a crush on Bryce, Bryce got mad at him until Marcus explained how this could help Bryce. Bryce invited an excited Chlöe to his house to have dinner with his parents. His Father asked him if she's loyal, as he had told him to find a loyal girlfriend to make him look good in trial. After Zach's testimony about his and Hannah's relationship, Bryce and Monty teased Zach by putting underwear with blood and Hannah's name on it in his locker. Zach started to fight Bryce, but it got broken up by Coach Rick. Bryce and his parents attended a baseball event, where Marcus called Bryce a rapist in front of everyone. After the event, Bryce confronted Marcus, who explained that he did it because the tapes are already out while he still has a future if the video of him and the stripper doesn't get released. The next day, when Bryce had invited Chlöe over for breakfast, she didn't show up. Bryce's Father told Bryce that whatever what was going on with Chlöe, he needs to make it right and you should respect a woman who loved you. At school, Bryce approached Clay and told him they're not enemies and he should mind his own business. He also tried to convince Chlöe, who confronted him about the tapes, that what the tapes say is false and he wasn't serious during his confession. During Bryce's testimony, he lied and told the court that Hannah had a crush on him and they used to have sex from time to time. It's later revealed that Bryce was the one with the crush, but that Hannah just wanted to be friends. He also denied raping her, saying that "she wanted it". Later that day, Chlöe was about to testify against Bryce for raping her in the Clubhouse, but lied after seeing Bryce in the courtroom. Chlöe later told Bryce that she believes him and knows he's a good person. After the school won the case against the Baker's, Bryce got arrested outside the courthouse for sexually assaulting Jessica. A month later, he was sentenced to three months probation. Meanwhile, Chlöe revealed to Jessica that she's pregnant from Bryce. |-|Season 3= Bryce's Mistake (Reason #12) Bryce is Hannah's twelfth reason for why she killed herself and of all the people on her list, his actions are the most serious. After a horrible day following losing $700 of her parents' deposit money and being rebuffed by Clay, a depressed Hannah goes for a long walk and eventually ends up in Bryce's neighborhood and is drawn to the sounds of a party at his house. Bryce sees her come in and greets her. Hannah joins the party and eventually joins Jessica, Justin, Zach and his girlfriend in Bryce's hot-tub. After a few minutes, Hannah relaxes in and the four others eventually leave to hang out elsewhere. Bryce then silently enters the tub and turns it off. He and Hannah make some small talk and he then approaches her and begins touching her inappropriately. Hannah attempts to get out but Bryce grabs her and holds her, pulls her underwear off and proceeds to sexually assault her. Hannah simply freezes and does not move as Bryce brutally rapes her, nor does she call for help. Hannah later reveals on her tapes that this incident completely broke her soul and it was following this that she fully decides to commit suicide. But not before seeing Mr. Porter, the guidance counselor. Personality Bryce is shown to be a cruel, arrogant, spoiled, manipulative, violent and selfish person and is a very dangerous individual. Coming from a prominent background, being a star and a popular athlete at Liberty High, Bryce appears to view himself as being superior to everyone and as such believes that he can do whatever he wants to, never once taking into consideration other's feelings. Bryce is a cruel bully as well as he helped to humiliate Hannah numerous times and also Tyler. He is violent as well as shown when he threw Justin out of Jessica's room and also brutally beating up Clay after he accused him of raping Hannah. Of all the people on Hannah's list, Bryce's actions are the most serious as he is proven to be a dangerous, sexual predator who brutally raped both Jessica and Hannah and possibly others and shows absolutely no remorse whatsoever for his actions and does not even appear to view his assaults as being rapes, once making clear to Clay that, if his actions are rapes "then every girl at this school wants to be raped". He also sexually harassed Hannah once as well by grabbing her ass. He shows no remorse over her death either and claims that she wanted him sexually and that she practically "begged me to fuck her", which was completely false. He is shown to be somewhat of a coward as he appears fearful of what will potentially happen to him after Justin reveals to him of the existence of Hannah's tapes. He is also somewhat easy to manipulate as Clay was able to successfully coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah. Despite all of this, he is to a certain degree, a good friend, as it has been proven that he and his family have helped Justin numerous times, as well as his mother and even lets Justin stay at his house for long periods. However, it is shown that Bryce believes, because of this, he can control Justin, notably seen when he made Justin let him into the room where Jessica was sleeping after telling Justin that what Bryce owns Justin does too, which in his opinion should be reciprocated, which also dangerously implies that he thinks Jessica is Justin's ownership. Justin is so scared to allow this, that he comes back into the room and tries to get him off of her, however Bryce forcibly and brutally shoves him out of the room and gets back to Jessica and then proceeds to rape (he has non-consensual sex with her while she is passed out) while Justin is downstairs visibly scared, fearful and upset because he knows what is going on. Physical Appearance Bryce has short brown hair and slightly rosy cheeks. He is light-skinned and has light blue eyes. He has a boyish look to him and is often seen wearing either a white shirt, a blue jumper or a blue flannel shirt. Relationships Chlöe Rice Chlöe is Bryce's girlfriend, they started dating between the first and second season. Bryce had asked Zach for Chlöe's number, which Zach had because they were in a study group together. Bryce's dad, Barry, had told him that he needed to find a loyal girlfriend, because that would look good in trial. Chlöe and Bryce have a sexual relationship, but Bryce is also shown to have sex with her when she clearly doesn't want to. Nora, Bryce's mother, finds bruises on her arm, which implied to her that Bryce might have been violent towards her. A Polaroid reveals that Bryce raped her while she was unconscious in the clubhouse. Chlöe becomes more distant from Bryce as there's more proof of Bryce being a rapist. After seeing the pictures of Bryce raping her, she agrees on testifying against him. When seeing Bryce in court, she catches his eyes and she lies and says that she remembers having consensual sex with him out of fear. Bryce accuses her of testifying out of jealousy and wanting to get high and have sex in the club house. Later, they meet up and Chlöe tells him that she feels safe with him and believes him, and they stay together. Chlöe later reveals to Jessica that she's pregnant, possibly being the reason she decided to stay with him. Montgomery de la Cruz Monty and Bryce are very good friends, probably the tightest friend each of them have during the second season, during the first season, Bryce and Monty were good friends, but Justin was his best friend until Justin slowly started to abandon Bryce because of his guilt over him being his girlfriend's rapist. Monty would do pretty much anything for Bryce during the second season, to 'keep him clean'. Knowing of his sexual assaults on Jessica Davis and Hannah Baker, whether he believes they happened, he sticks by him and attempts to drag down anyone who could get him in trouble, including Jessica Davis. Towards the end of the second season, Monty seems to be more pissed off on behalf of Bryce than Bryce is. Monty talks about ways of dealing with Marcus Cole for costing them their season and Tyler Down just because he is back, and anyone else trying to bring Bryce down still. Bryce is confused as to why Monty wants to make trouble in Bryce's life, considering Bryce's current situation. He responds with "Yeah, that's a great idea at this particular time.", when Monty pushes Bryce, Bryce boldly responds with "We are not going to do a goddamn thing.", telling Monty he is on probation. Monty doesn't get this and believes Bryce is saying that he can't be a part of it but is telling him to go ahead. Bryce tells him once more, with an aggressive "I guess your father didn't beat you hard enough, 'cause you're still a fucking idiot. The last time you tried to help, you almost fucked up my whole plea deal.". They have a heated argument and Bryce ends the conversation by getting up and saying "I want you to leave it alone, and leave me alone. We're done.". Monty does leave Bryce alone and understands that he and Bryce are no longer friends. Out of aggression and wanting to still do something, he corners Tyler Down in the bathroom, after Tyler comes back to school in a happy mood. He brutally sexually assaults him through forced sodomy with a mop and leaves him traumatized, crying on the floor. Scott Reed Bryce and Scott appear to be friends throughout the second season. They are often seen together, and it appears that Scott believes Bryce's lies about the night Jessica claims she was raped. However, as the evidence builds up and points more and more to the fact that Bryce is a liar and a rapist, Scott is shown to heavily disapprove of Bryce's actions. He still defends Bryce, however, when Clay attacks him, by pulling Clay away. He states multiple times that he is not a rapist (to Clay and Montgomery), and even tells Montgomery that they (the jocks) have protected Bryce for too long, showing he is unwilling to condone Bryce's actions. He even tells some of the people on the tapes where Montgomery sometimes sleeps––thinking that he has the Polaroids––so that Bryce's actions will be put to justice. At the end of the trial, he is shown sitting on the side of Hannah's parents, rather than that of the school. Scott and Bryce never share any scenes after this, leaving it unknown how Bryce feels about Scott's actions. Marcus Cole Marcus and Bryce are friends in the first season and are often seen talking or in parties at Bryce's house, though Marcus was willing to expose Bryce as a rapist to protect himself from possible consequences if the tapes got out. In the second season, it is shown that Bryce made a bet with Marcus to see if he could get Hannah into bed on Valentine's day, which was the reason for Marcus performing the actions that caused him to be put on the tapes. Bryce also trusts Marcus with knowledge of the existence and location of The Clubhouse, as Marcus is shown receiving a lap dance there. However, Bryce is angered when Marcus mentions his name on the stand, though seems to forgive him after Marcus states that his testimony could be used to claim Hannah liked him (Bryce). Later, though, after Marcus is blackmailed with the video of him receiving a lap dance, Bryce refuses to help him, claiming he doesn't owe Marcus anything since he didn't ask Marcus to lie for him. After Marcus is blackmailed again and calls Bryce a rapist in front of the whole school, Bryce ends their friendship. Zach Dempsey Bryce is Zach's ex-best friend and enemy. Bryce and Zach used to be best friends, and Bryce considered Zach his brother. Bryce and his family would often help Zach and his family. Bryce starts to doubt Zach's loyalty to him when he starts to hang out with Alex, but Zach assures him that he still got Bryce's back. They grow further apart through the second season. Their friendship seemingly ends when they argue during a baseball game and Zach walks off the field. Barry Walker Bryce seems to have a good relationship with his father. Throughout the second season, his father continually supports him despite the rumors. His mother at one point states that she and Barry have always given him a lot of freedom because they trust him to make good decisions. However, Bryce is shown in a flashback telling Hannah that he has a lot of freedom, but he wishes he could talk to his parents about anything, showing that he feels estranged from his parents, though he is used to it. It is unknown, however, whether or not Bryce's father believed the rumors that Bryce was a rapist before Jessica came forward. Nora Walker Bryce had a good relationship with his mother, who stated in that she and Barry have always given Bryce a lot of freedom, trusting him to make good decisions. However, Bryce is shown in a flashback telling Hannah that he has a lot of freedom, but he wishes he could talk to his parents about anything, showing that he feels estranged from his parents, though he is used to it. Like Barry, she tries to support him through the trial. However, over the course of the season, after hearing rumors that her son is a rapist, she slowly begins to doubt him. After seeing pictures of him having sex with an unconscious Chlöe, she confronts him at home about this and what actually happened with Hannah. After he claims he didn't force his girlfriend to get drunk in the middle of the day (blaming the victim), she presses further. He eventually admits that he raped Hannah. Disgusted by her son's actions, Nora slaps him and says he has brought shame to the family, and that he is a stranger in their house. Bryce calmly replies that he always has been, finally expressing his loneliness and frustration over his parents never being there. Their relationship is strained following this. Jessica Davis Bryce raped Jessica when she was passed out in her bedroom from being drunk at a party. Before he raped her, Bryce and Jessica didn't interact much. Jessica doesn't remember being raped by Bryce, and through the season, Jessica gets flirty with Bryce to make Justin jealous, which results in Justin revealing Bryce raped her. When Jessica is back home, Bryce sends her a text asking if she's okay, and Jessica starts sobbing. While Jessica isn't at school, Bryce tells everyone Jessica cheated with him on Justin and told Justin he raped her after regretting it. When Jessica returns to school, Bryce welcomes her back as if nothing happened and invites her to grab a drink. Jessica reports Bryce, and he gets arrested. Bryce gets off with three months probation. Justin Foley Bryce and Justin were best friends until Justin started to hate him for Jessica's rape. They met in the 3rd Grade. A young Bryce broke up a fight between Justin and another kid and tried to help Justin up. Justin slapped his hand away and told him that he could take care of himself and wanted to fight him, which Bryce refused. At lunch, Bryce sat with Justin, who had been sitting by himself at an empty table. Justin didn't have lunch with him, so Bryce stole another's kid Twinkies Justin could 'trade' them for Bryce's sandwich. They had been friends ever since. In the following years, Bryce helped Justin a lot; he was there for him when he couldn't stay at home, bought stuff for him that he didn't have money for and convinced his dad to bail Justin's mother out jail. They often hang out, Justin stays a lot at Bryce's (pool)house. When Justin tells Jessica about the rape, Bryce tries to calm him down and calls him 'brother', in which Justin yells at him, while being hold back by Zach, that he is not his brother and that he should kill him. Bryce calmly asks him "What the fuck did you just do?" and walks away. The next day he calls Justin and leaves the message that he didn't know what happened the night before, and that it kills him that he can't talk to him about it. He ends the message with "Please? I love you, man. Call me." A few days later they meet up, and Justin tells him about the tapes. When Justin is back five months later, he wants to take Bryce down. After Bryce's testifies, Justin confronts him at school about lying and starts a fight. Justin helps getting Bryce arrested by going to the police, while also getting himself arrested. A month later, they talk at the dance where Bryce tells him that he's transferring and brings up Justin staying over the day before high school started, and talked about how they were going to be kings of the school. Justin says that he will always remember it. Hannah Baker Bryce raped Hannah. He was the 12th reason why. When Bryce and Hannah meet at a party, Bryce immediately shows interest in her, complimenting her laugh. Kat sends him away and warns Hannah to stay away from him. After Hannah approaches Bryce at a football game, they hang out for a bit and Bryce takes Hannah to the Clubhouse. There he tries to kiss her, but Hannah tells him she likes him as a friend. After The List got spread around, Bryce gropes Hannah in a store. At a party at Bryce's house, Bryce enters the hot tub Hannah is in alone. He touches her inappropriately, and when Hannah attempts to leave the tub, Bryce grabs her and proceeds to rape her. Hannah started to consider suicide and make the tapes after this. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Trivia * Bryce and Barry have earned multiple awards, which are displayed in their home. * In https://13reasonswhy.fandom.com/wiki/Two_Girls_Kissing"Two Girls Kissing", his address is revealed to be 3025 Drakewood Drive, Evergreen County, CA 94181 * Bryce is the only person on the tapes who never received or heard them, due to Clay passing him over in order to coerce him into confessing to raping Hannah and to give them to Mr. Porter. Bryce is also the last person on Hannah's list to learn of the existence of the tapes. * Out of all the 13 people's mistakes and crimes on the tape, Bryce's is considered to be the most serious, as the tapes show his complicity in two rapes. Tyler even points this out to the others when suggesting to use Bryce as a scapegoat. * Bryce's family is very affluent, as shown by his large house with a big pool and pool house in the backyard, where Justin stayed in. * In actuality, Bryce truly is the reason for Hannah Baker’s suicide. Despite everyone on the tapes being just as guilty of causing Hannah Baker’s suicide, Bryce is responsible for most of the reasons as it was his actions that made everyone betray Hannah: *# Bryce is the original source of Hannah’s slut-shaming because he sent out an upskirt photo of Hannah, taken by Justin on their date to everyone around the school. This is how the 'Hannah the Slut' label began. *# Bryce started the hot or not list that Alex contributed to and sexually assaulted Hannah after she was labeled the best ass. *# Bryce deduced who the two women in the photo sent around the school were and told Montgomery who began harassing Courtney and Hannah. *# Bryce initiated a bet with Marcus to see if Marcus could get Hannah to have sex with him. *# Bryce made fun of Zach after he was rejected by Hannah making him feel insulted (debatable). *# Bryce raped Jessica the night of her party which Hannah, hidden away in a closet, was forced to witness. *# Bryce raped Hannah. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Bryce Walker.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Bryce Walker.jpg Spotify_13RW_Season_2_Character_Portrait_Bryce_Walker.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-014-Bryce.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-081-Marcus-Bryce.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-086-Bryce-Walker.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-102-Bryce-Zach-Marcus.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-004-Bryce-Justin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-005-Bryce-Walker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-069-Bryce-Walker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-086-Hannah-Baker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-087-Bryce-Hannah.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-093-Bryce-Walker.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-095-Alex-Bryce-Monty-Zach-Clay-Justin.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-029-Alex-Zach-Bryce.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-101-Marcus-Alex-Zach-Bryce-Justin.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-017-Alex-Justin-Bryce-Monty.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-029-Laura-Bryce.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-053-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-056-Courtney-Bryce-Hannah.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-024-Bryce-Marcus-Justin.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-043-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-079-Bryce-Walker.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-010-Bryce-Justin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-011-Bryce-Justin-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-038-Bryce-Walker.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-061-Sheri-Bryce-Jada-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-074-Bryce-Jessica.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-083-Bryce-Justin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-084-Justin-Bryce.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-091-Bryce-Jessica.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-081-Alex-Jessica-Bryce-Justin.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-082-Jessica-Bryce.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-084-Bryce-Alex-Zach-Jessica-Justin.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-085-Jessica-Justin-Bryce.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-086-Bryce-Walker.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-011-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-016-Bryce-Tyler.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-056-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-058-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-059-Bryce-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-065-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-068-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-069-Bryce-Hannah.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-070-Bryce-Walker.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-074-Bryce-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-075-Bryce-Walker.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-026-Bryce-Walker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-028-Bryce-Walker.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-073-Bryce-Walker.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-052-Montgomery-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-062-Bryce-Walker.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-084-Bryce-Justin-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-110-Clay-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-112-Bryce-Mr.-Porter.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-113-Mr.-Porter-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-117-Tyler-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-118-Bryce-Montgomery-Scott.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-129-Bryce-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-143-Bryce-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-151-Bryce-Jessica.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-153-Bryce-Chlöe.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-011-Chlöe-and-Bryce.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-013-Bryce-Walker.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-034-Bryce-Zach.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-044-Bryce-Walker.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-022-Zach-Bryce-Montgomery.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-023-Bryce-Walker.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-051-Bryce-and-Zach.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-008-Bryce-Walker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-029-Chlöe-Scott-Bryce-Monty-Zach.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-030-Chlöe-Bryce-Scott.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-036-Alex-Bryce.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-072-Bryce-Walker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-074-Bryce-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-087-Bryce-Walker.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-089-Chlöe-Bryce.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-007-Bryce-Walker.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-009-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-057-Bryce-Monty.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-073-Bryce-Barry.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-036-Bryce-Chlöe.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-050-Alex-Bryce-Justin-Monty.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-082-Zach-Rick-Bryce.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-114-Monty-Zach-Bryce.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-018-Zach-Bryce-Alex.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-032-Bryce-Marcus.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-033-Bryce-Walker.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-037-Chlöe-Bryce.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-096-Chlöe-Bryce.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-012-Jocks.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-013-Bryce-Walker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-014-Zach-Bryce.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-025-Bryce-Walker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-027-Justin-Bryce.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-039-Bryce-Walker.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-044-Bryce-Chlöe.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-046-Bryce-Barry-Nora.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-051-Bryce-Marcus.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-014-Bryce-Barry-Nora.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-015-Bryce-Walker.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-038-Clay-Bryce.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-053-Bryce-Walker.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-015-Zach-Bryce-Monty-Scott.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-040-Bryce-Walker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-045-Bryce-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-046-Bryce-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-047-Bryce-Walker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-072-Bryce-Walker.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-073-Zach-Rick-Bryce.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-002-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-004-Scott-Bryce-Monty.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-006-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-008-Bryce-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-009-Barry-Bryce-Nora.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-026-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-028-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-031-Bryce-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-034-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-037-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-045-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-063-Justin-Bryce.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-071-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-075-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-082-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-091-Bryce-Walker.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-097-Bryce-Walker.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-002-Little-Bryce.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-003-Little-Bryce.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-005-Clay-Bryce-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-008-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-024-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-039-Bryce-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-041-Bryce-Walker.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-072-Bryce-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-074-Bryce-Chlöe.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-096-Bryce-Bill.png ; S02E13-Bye-001-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-015-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-052-Bryce-Walker.png S02E13-Bye-080-Justin-Bryce.png References de:Bryce Walker fr:Bryce Walker Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Liberty Tigers Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Deceased